


Coming Home

by twilightfire



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: ksrelativity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, T'hy'la bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim comes home after being gone for years, he immediately falls into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ksrelativity](http://community.livejournal.com/ksrelativity), with the prompts _childhood bedroom_ , _a holo_ , _mandatory leave after 5-year mission_ , and _turning telepathic_

Jim opens the door and drags his tired body into the bedroom that he hasn’t seen since he was a kid. He lets his duffel bag fall to the floor and collapses face first on his bed, ignoring the cloud of dust that rises from the sheets.

Apparently Winona hasn’t been in here for years.

He can hear Spock’s quiet, worried thoughts as he enters the house. Ever since Jim had had an unfortunate run-in with a nasty plant that dumped the curse of telepathy on him on their last official mission, the Vulcan had been pretending that he wasn’t hovering. Spock knew what telepathy was like, to a point, but he’d been born with it and needed to be in direct contact with someone. Jim couldn’t turn his telepathy off and wasn’t nearly as used to it as Spock.

If they hadn’t been at the end of their five year deep space exploration mission, Jim would probably be facing retirement from Starfleet rather than the mandatory leave he was finding himself subjected to.

Jim hears Spock’s thoughts as he walks up the stairs and over to his room. Jim wasn’t sure if Spock knew of his location because of their t’hy’la bond or because the nameplate Jim had made when he was nine was still taped to his bedroom door.

Jim doesn’t move as Spock places his bag on the floor next to Jim’s discarded duffel bag, and the bed shifts as he lies down next to Jim. Jim rolls over and burrows into Spock’s body. His head is killing him, even this far into the country. The neighbors two miles down the road are having a fight, and the anger of their thoughts is overpowering.

Jim reaches out blindly to the nightstand next to his bed, and pulls open the top drawer. He pulls out a cylinder, hits the button on one end, and lets it fall back into the drawer. A holo of George and Winona Kirk, first made for Sam and then passed on to Jim flickers on. The image is faded, showing its age and wear.

Jim closes his eyes as he breathes in Spock’s scent. The voices screaming in his head fade into background noise. As he listens to his parents softly singing a lullaby, he slowly falls to sleep.


End file.
